Хеталия: Прекрасный Мир
Hetalia: The Beautiful World ''(Хеталия: Прекрасный мир) - пятый сезон аниме ''Hetalia: Axis Powers, основанная на одноимённых веб-комиксах Хидэкадзу Химаруи, вышедший 25 января 2013 года. Последняя серия вышла 21 июня 2013 года. Аниме повествует о жизни и приключениях антропоморфных стран, поскольку они живут через исторические события и взаимодействуют с акцентом на различия в культуре и положительных и отрицательных японских стереотипов о других странах. Описание Анонс и производство О выходе аниме было объявлено в Comic Birz в сентябре 2012. Тогда-же стало известно, что за производство аниме будет отвечать новая студия, из-за чего поменялся стиль рисовки. Персонал состоял из директора Хироши Ватанабе, композитора серии Кадзуюки Фудейсу и дизайнера персонажей Марико Оки. В декабре было объявлено, что аниме выходит 25 января 2013 года и что основную восьмёрку будут озвучивать те-же сейю. До начала трансляции аниме было подтверждено, что в 5 сезоне появятся Пруссия, Румыния, Южный Италия, Испания, Турция, Украина, Швейцария, Скандинавы и Чибиталия. Аниме В период с 25 января по 21 июня 2013 года, вышло 20 серии аниме, из них 10 серии являются адаптацией стрипов из 4 тома, 6 серии адаптацией стрипов 5 тома, и 4 серии - адаптация веб-комиксов. Также 5 сезон имеет 5 дополнительных серии, входящие в специальные издания DVD. Закрывающей песней аниме стала песня ''Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo, ''исполненная сейю Северного Италии - Дайсукэ Намикава. Список серий "Each Battlefield" Адаптация стрипа Each Battlefield ''из 4 тома. Япония рассказывает правду об сюрикэнах ниндзя. Война оставила Ось без запасов кофе, и Германия находит альтернативу. Италия демонстрирует свои новые танки, которые оказались довольно опасными. "Gakuen Hetalia: Go Forth! Newspaper Club!! First Half" Адаптация стрипа ''Gakuen Hetalia: Go Forth! Newspaper Club!! ''из 4 тома. Действия разворачиваются в альтернативной вселенной, в которой все страны - подростки, учащиеся в Дублинском Университете. Клуб журналистом начинает расследования, касательно остальных клубов. "Gakuen Hetalia: Go Forth! Newspaper Club!! Second Half" Адаптация стрипа ''Gakuen Hetalia: Go Forth! Newspaper Club!! ''из 5 тома. Клуб журналистов продолжает расследование, касательно остальных клубов. "Russia and Friends" Адаптация стрипа ''Russia and Friends ''из 4 тома. Серия рассказывает о детстве России, страдающего от Монголии, Тевтонского Ордена, Дании и Швеции; пугающегося советами его старшей сестры, а затем и вовсе столкнулся с Тевтоном на льду. = "Though I May Depart, You Shall Remain"'' Адаптация стрипа Though I May Depart, You Shall Remain ''из 5 тома. В Париже, солдат встречает Францию, о котором в детстве ему рассказывал его дедушка. Поражённый этой встречей, солдат вступает с ним в диалог, после чего он начинает размышлять, что значит жить вечно. "Romano's Diary"'' Адаптация части Romano's Diary ''из 4 тома и ''Boss Spain Doesn't Understand ''из веб-комикса. Серия вновь показывает детство Романо, в котором он заботится об Испании (хотя эта забота выглядит довольно странно). "Things that Often Happen When Rooming with an American" Адаптация стрипа ''Things that Often Happen When Rooming with an American ''из 4 тома. Япония некоторое время находится в гостях у Америки. Из-за этого возникает культурный конфликт. "The Gentle Fight Between Russia and I" Адаптация комикса ''The Gentle Fight Between Russia and I. ''Неизвестный взламывает компьютер Эстонии, и на всех сайтах выводится изображение ЧибиРоссии. В преступлении Эстония обвиняет Россию, однако он отрицает свою вину. Чтобы узнать реального хакера, Эстония нанимает Америку для отслеживания взломов. "At Netherlands'" Адаптация стрипа ''At Netherlands' ''из 4 тома манги. Бельгия рассказывает про своего старшего брата - Нидерланды. "Turkey&!" Адаптация стрипа ''Turkey&! ''из 4 тома манги. Появляется философская сторона Греции, и многое другое раскрывается в его странных отношениях с Турцией. Между тем, Италия и Турция обсуждают времена, когда Чибиталия победил Турцию. "Our Failure" Адаптация ''2011 April Fools' Event ''с веб-сайта Kitayume. Таинственный заставляет одеться страны в смущающие наряды под предлогом распространения смущающих фото с ними. "Merry Halloween!" Адаптация истории ''Merry Halloween ''из серии оригинальных веб-комиксов. Америка просит помощи в Японии, чтобы тот помог напугать ему Англию в канун Хэллоуина. "Finding Santa" Адаптация ''2009 Christmas Backlog с веб-сайта Kitayume. ''В канун Рождества исчезает Санта-Клаус, и Финляндия просит помощи у Англии. "Brother! We are...!!" Адаптация стрипов ''Brother! We are...! ''из 5 тома и ''Before the International Conference ''из 4 тома манги. Братья-немцы оправляются в качестве шпионов в американский лагерь. "A bientôt! Until We Meet Again" Адаптация стрипа ''A bientôt! Until We Meet Again ''из 4 тома манги. Франция встречает девушку из Америки, по имени Лиза, и француз сразу принимает её за реинкарнацию её давней знакомой. "What Italy Forgot" Адаптация стрипа ''Top Secret ''из 4 тома манги. "Hetalia of the Dead - First Part" Адаптация начала стрипа ''Hetalia of the Dead ''из 5 тома манги. Между странами возник спор - чьи фильмы ужасов страшнее. "Hetalia of the Dead - Second Part" Адаптация продолжения стрипа ''Hetalia of the Dead ''из 5 тома манги. Страны продолжают соревнование в страшных ужастиках. "Keep on moving!! March Forward, Sealand!" Адаптация стрипа ''Keep on moving!! March Forward, Sealand! ''из 4 тома манги. Силенд, Вай и Себорга впервые встречают друг друга. "It’s the First Anniversary! The Tripartite Pact" Адаптация стрипа ''It’s the First Anniversary! The Tripartite Pact ''из 5 тома манги. Италия, Германия и Япония отмечают годовщину с подписания Тройственного пакта. Спец-эпизоды Buon San Valentino - First Part Адаптация веб-комикса ''Buon San Valentino. Германия может быть хорошим стратегом, но он не очень хорошо читает эмоции. Поэтому, естественно, когда он задает вопрос о характере его отношений с Италией, все становится немного ... сложным. Buon San Valentino - Second Part Адаптация финала веб-комикса Buon San Valentino. Вещи быстро запутались, поскольку Германия пытается разобраться в своих «чувствах» к Италии. Как выясняется, мысли Италии и Германии не совсем совпадают. The Centennial Gift Адаптация стрипа ''The Centennial Gift ''из 4 тома манги. Это двухсотый день рождения в Америке, и Англия, наконец, скупает мужество, чтобы сделать что-то приятное для него. Liechtenstein and the Hedgehog country Адаптация стрипа ''Mr. Hedgehog ''из ''Volume 4 Omake Page. ''Лихтенштейн задается вопросом, что делает ее старший брат Швейцария во время войны. I Was Overwhelmed by Heroines Адаптация стрипа ''I Was Overwhelmed by Heroines ''из 4 тома манги. Однажды Эстония засыпает во время Всемирной встречи и потрясена тем, что все страны превратились в девушек. Навигация Категория:Сезоны Категория:Аниме Категория:The Beautiful World